A Pink Envelope
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: "Surat itu walau pendek, tetapi begitu menyentuh. Apakah di zaman penuh kepura-puraan dan serba instan ini, masih ada cinta yang membara seperti itu?"/Mengisahkan tentang dua pasang insan yang berpisah karena keadaan. Dua sejoli yang dipisahkan paksa oleh perang./Yamanaka Inojin POV/Setting Indonesia/Birthday fict for Salmonella Typhosa/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Pink Envelope by Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : AU story with setting in Indonesia. Sedikit menceritakan tentang Perang Pasifik dan Penjajahan Belanda dan Jepang atas Indonesia. OOC. Typo's. Yamanaka Inojin POV.

Especially for Salmonella Typhosa.

Happy birthday, Salmon! Semoga apa (semua) yang kamu inginkan dapat terpenuhi dan menjadi insan yang lebih baik lagi.

Iya, aku tahu ini udah lewat dua minggu dari seharusnya haha. Maaf yaa baru sekarang terealisasikan, maaf juga jika tidak sesuai dengan requestmu (aku benar-benar payah membuat western:( ) ;)

At least, semoga suka dan untuk yang mau membaca ...

Happy reading!

.

_No profit taken._

_._

* * *

Sebenarnya kalau bisa, menjadi seorang pengantar surat atau yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai tukang pos adalah pekerjaan terakhir yang akan kupilih. Kenapa? Sebab menjadi tukang pos itu membosankan dan terlebih sangat merepotkan. Bayangkan, setiap hari aku harus mengantar ratusan surat. Kalau mengantar surat ke jalan-jalan utama kurasa tidak masalah karena mudah dicari. Tapi, kalau mengantar surat ke alamat gang tikus, itu lebih menyusahkan daripada mengurus manula.

Tidak tahu bagaimana dulu jalan-jalan itu dibuat dan diberi nama. Sudah nama jalannya tidak nyambung satu sama lain, nomornya juga lompat-lompatan tak karuan. Coba kalian pikir, dari jalan Melati nomor 4 bisa lompat ke jalan Asia Raya nomor 204, padahal bloknya masih bersebelahan. Tidak tahu di mana letak logikanya.

Tidak kasihankah sama tukang pos seperti aku ini? Hujan, panas terik, mau dikejar-kejar anjing, pokoknya surat harus diantar dan sampai. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan zaman ayahku dulu, aku cukup beruntung, mengantar surat dengan sepeda motor, sementara beliau harus susah payah menggenjot sepeda. Kalau jalannya landai tidak masalah, nah, kalau tiba dapat bagian mengantar ke jalan yang banyak tanjakannya? Tidak heran betis ayah sama tukang becak sebelas dua belas besarnya.

Kenapa Yamanaka Inojin, seorang sarjana hukum seperti aku terjebak jadi tukang pos? Yah, alasannya tidak lain tak bukan karena belum mendapat pekerjaan di mana-mana. Ayah bilang apa salahnya kerja jadi pengantar surat, daripada menganggur, sembari menunggu panggilan kerja di perusahaan papan atas.

Ayah juga bilang kalau menjadi tukang pos itu adalah profesi terhormat dan membanggakan. Mungkin di era beliau memang begitu. Kedatangan pak pos selalu disambut dengan suka cita. Zaman itu surat menghubungkan semua kehidupan di masyarakat, apalagi di zaman ayah belum banyak rumah yang punya sambungan telepon.

Mau pacar-pacaran, surat-suratan. Kirim undangan pernikahan lewat pos, kirim kartu lebaran, kartu natal, semua lewat pos. Naik jabatan juga diberi tahu lewat surat, diterima kerja lewat pos, kontak dengan keluarga yang jauh dari rumah, lewat pos juga. Pokokya, di zaman ayah, menanti pak pos seperti menanti kabar baik, yah, kecuali kalau punya hutang.

Coba, sekarang siapa lagi yang mau pakai jasa pak pos? Untuk mengucapkan selamat lebaran saja, boro-boro pakai kartu yang bisa disimpan selamanya, paling cuma lewat SMS. Kalau sekarang yang diantar lewat pos cuma surat tagihan listrik, tagihan air, tagihan kartu kredit, brosur-brosur, wah, mana ada lagi yang menyambut pas pos dengan suka cita? Apalagi citra Pos Indonesia semakin buruk saja belakangan ini, akibat banyak surat yang tidak sampai, atau paketnya sampai namun isinya sudah porak-poranda.

Menyedihkan dan menyebalkan.

Kalau begini terus, lama-lama tidak akan ada yang mau memakai jasa kami, artinya profesi kami akan punah.

Terkadang ada juga rasa ingin membongkar paket kiriman, apalagi yang dari luar negeri―karena terbayang isinya yang mewah-mewah. Tapi aku tidak mau berkontribusi dalam membunuh lapangan pekerjaan bagi kaumku sendiri. Dan sekali lagi aku teringat pada ayah, yang mampu menafkahi kami tanpa pernah berbuat nakal sedikit pun. Kalau sampai aku mengambil apa yang bukan hakku, apalah bedanya aku dengan para koruptor mengemplang uang rakyat tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun?

Kemudian datanglah hari itu.

Terjadi sebuah kejadian yang amat langka. Aku harus mengantar sebuah surat beramplop manis berwarna merah muda. Amplop itu manis sekali, seolah aku bisa menyium wangi parfum penulisnya. Alamatnya ditulis tangan, membuatnya terasa semakin personal saja, pasti isinya surat cinta.

Sepanjang karirku sebagai pak pos, belum pernah sama sekali pun aku kebagian mengantar surat cinta. Anak muda zaman sekarang mana ada yang surat-suratan. Lewat _email _sudah bagus, setidaknya ada usaha menulis lebih dari 160 karakter. Kebanyakan orang sekarang pacaran lewat SMS, atau yang lagi nge-_trend _lewat _blackberry messenger, _yang lebih dikenal dengan BBM. Padahal serukan surat-suratan. Jadi berdebar-debar waktu menunggu surat balasan, kerepotan memikirkan kata-kata yang pas, sibuk memilih kertas surat yang pas. Oh, ya, bisa sekalian koleksi perangko, terus masih bisa dibaca-baca lagi kalau kangen.

Makanya untuk surat yang satu ini, walaupun alamat rumahnya sama sekali belum pernah bergaung di telingaku, semangatku tetap tinggi untuk bisa mengantarkannya.

Setelah hampir setengah hari berputar-putar, bolak-balik tanya sana, tanya sini, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan alamatnya. Ternyata alamat tujuan itu adalah sebuah rumah tua berarsitektur kolonial Belanda. Tapi, baru saja aku mencemplungkan amplop itu ke dalam kotak pos, saat seorang pria melewatiku, sambil berkata, "percuma Pak nganter surat ke situ. Rumahnya udah lama kosong, nggak pernah ada orang."

"Bapak tinggal di dekat sini?" tanyaku.

"Ini di sebelah. Saya masuk dulu ya," kata pak tua itu sambil memasuki rumahnya, yang persis bersebelahan dengan rumah itu.

Aduh, suratnya sudah terlanjur kucemplungin! Aku sungguh prihatin akan nasib amplop pink itu. Aku sungguh tidak tega membayangkan pengirimnya nanti berpikir bahwa kekasihnya tidak membalas suratnya, hingga ia jadi patah hati.

Oleh karena itu, aku berinisiatif memberitahu pengirimnya bahwa sudah tidak ada orang lagi yang tinggal di rumah itu. Aku harus memberitahu pengirimnya, harus, harus! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengambil sebuah batu besar yang kutemukan. Lalu kuhantamkan batu itu keras-keras ke pangkal kotak pos kaleng yang sudah rapuh, berkali-kali hingga lepas. Setelah lepas, kutaruh kotak pos berkarat itu di dalam tas posku, dan kubawa pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah dengan berbagai cara aku berusaha membongkar kotak pos itu. Dengan obeng, dengan tank, dengan pembuka kaleng ... Setelah mencoba berkali-kali akhirnya aku berhasil! Kucari amplop pink itu di antara tumpukan brosur-brosur iklan. Ketemu! Aku memeriksa bagian belakangnya, berharap ada alamat pengirimnya tertulis di situ, tapi kosong. Mungkin di dalamnya ada, pikirku. Jadi sambil merasa sedikit bersalah, kubuka amplopnya, lalu kubaca isinya ...

.

_HM Pulo Brasse, 2 December 1941_

_Teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha yang kucintai._

_Maaf kalau surat ini terlambat sampai di tanganmu ... Maaf kalau aku tidak sempat pamit ..._

_Aku hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan. Karena keadaanlah yang memaksaku untuk meninggalkanmu tanpa sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untukmu._

_Percayalah kepadaku bahwa aku akan kembali, aku pasti kembali. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku ..._

_Di mana pun aku berada, aku berjanji tidak akan satu hari pun kulalui tanpa memikirkanmu, seolah kau selalu berada di sampingku._

_Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang, aku akan segera menuliskan surat lagi untukmu._

_Lief,_

_Sakura Haruno._

.

Surat itu walau pendek, tetapi begitu menyentuh. Apakah di zaman penuh kepura-puraan dan serba instan ini, masih ada cinta yang membara seperti itu? Cinta yang menyesakkan jiwa, bahkan bagi mereka yang hanya mendengarnya.

Namun, ada yang tidak kumengerti. Surat itu terlihat sudah sangat lama ditulis. Aku tahu dari kertasnya yang sudah menguning, dan tinta yang memudar, serta tertulis tahun 1941 pada pembukaan surat. Tapi dari cap posnya aku tahu surat itu dikirimkan dari Belanda, dua minggu yang lalu. Hmm, HM Pulo Brasse itu bukankah nama sebuah kapal?

...

Dua minggu berlalu, aku menemukan lagi amplop merah muda dalam pengantaranku. Kali ini aku sudah tahu kalau percuma mengantarkannya, jadi kubuka saja amplop penuh misteri itu.

.

_HM Pulo Brasse, 9 December 1941_

_Teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha tercinta,_

_Oh, Sasuke, bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi? Perkiraan Papi benar bahwa Perang Pasifik akan semakin meluas._

_Sekarang perang itu benar-benar sudah pecah. Kemarin Amerika telah menyatakan perang terhadap Jepang. Dan Papi memperkirakan sebentar lagi Jepang akan datang ke Jawa. Oh, Sasuke semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu. Apa pun yang terjadi pikirkanlah keselamatanmu, aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu. Jangan jadikan 23 November sebagai hari terakhir kita bertemu._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah surat-surat yang kutuliskan ini akan tiba di tanganmu, dan kalau pun tiba entah dalam tempo berapa bulan lagi. Tapi inilah caraku untuk mengobati rinduku kepadamu, karena aku butuh bicara denganmu. Setidaknya dengan menuliskan surat kepadamu, bisa mengurangi sedikit deritaku atas perjalanan yang terasa bagaikan menuju neraka ini ... Aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke, aku membutuhkanmu di sini, di sampingku. Aku berdoa semoga malam ini kita bisa bertemu di dalam mimpiku, dan aku mendoakan keselamatanmu._

_Lief,_

_Sakura Haruno._

_._

Lalu setelah surat itu, datang lagi amplop-amplop merah muda berikutnya setiap dua minggu sekali. Entah darimana datangnya amplop-amplop itu, mereka terus berdatangan. Akhirnya aku jadi benar-benar larut dalam kisah cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku seperti tertarik ke dalam periode lampau zaman perjuangan beserta romannya.

Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka yang harus berpisah karena keadaan. Dua sejoli yang dipisahkan paksa oleh perang. Hatiku perih setiap kali membaca tulisan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Surat-surat itu ditulis Sakura dengan goresan-goresan panjang dan dalam. Kesungguhan cinta dan kesedihannya terbaca jelas. Terus dan terus kubaca setiap kuterima amplop merah muda itu.

Kupahami dari surat-surat itu, bahwa Sakura sekeluarga terpaksa mengungsi ke Belanda karena Perang Pasifik semakin melebar. Jika dia tidak cepat keluar dari Hindia Belanda nasibnya akan mengenaskan di tangan Jepang. Sebagai perempuan Indonesia, setengah Jawa setengah Belanda, jika sampai jatuh ke tangan Jepang artinya tamat. Dilucuti, disiksa, dipermalukan, diperkosa.

Jika membaca dari surat Sakura, sepertinya ia dan Sasuke masih saling berbalasan surat hingga memasuki periode proklamasi kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia. Soekarno-Hatta telah memproklamasikan kemerdekaan RI pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1945, namun Belanda tidak mengakui kemerdekaan itu.

Setelah kekalahan Jepang atas sekutu, Belanda masih menginginkan Indonesia. Maka melalui Perjanjian Potsdam, Belanda menyatakan seolah-olah Soekarno adalah koloborator Jepang yang sangat dibenci Rakyat Indonesia, atau dengan kata lain RI hanyalah sebuah negara boneka bikinan Jepang.

Mereka bilang Indonesia menginginkan Belanda kembali untuk membebaskan mereka. Atas nama kebohongan di hadapan sekutu itulah, Belanda mulai sering mengadakan patroli dengan alasan menjaga keamanan Indonesia dari gerombolan penjahat. Padahal patroli tersebut hanyalah alasan belaka untuk menciduk pejuang-pejuang Indonesia.

Patroli Belanda ini sering seenaknya menggeledah rumah-rumah rakyat, kemudian menangkapi mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Keadaan itu malah menumbuhkan spontanitas di kalangan pemuda Indonesia untuk menggalang kekuatan dan membentuk Badan Keamanan Rakyat (BKR).

Berdasarkan surat Sakura, aku tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang bergabung dengan BKR. Dan semenjak itu pula ia mulai jarang membalas surat Sakura, sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Setelah itu surat-surat Sakura berikutnya selalu penuh dengan permintaan maaf.

.

_Leeuwarden, 31 December 1946_

_Teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha yang kucintai,_

_Aku tahu sampai kapan pun kamu tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku._

_Kamu anggap aku pendosa karena aku dilahirkan oleh ayah yang berdarah kompeni. Bangsa yang menjajah bangsamu, yang membuat rakyatmu sengsara. Yang mengingkari segala kesepakatan di antara mereka, yang mengadu domba bangsamu sampai saling membunuh. Bangsa yang tidak mau mengakui kemerdekaan yang telah diproklamasikan bangsamu. Memang hina._

_Tapi apakah kamu lupa bahwa ibuku adalah perempuan Jawa yang dilahirkan dari bumi yang sama denganmu? Dan apakah kamu lupa bahwa aku juga dilahirkan dari rahim wanita itu, di tanah tempat kau dan dia juga dilahirkan? Hatiku sama perih dan sakitnya melihat darah mereka yang tidak berdosa harus tumpah sia-sia, mereka juga saudara sedarah setanah airku. Namun hatiku juga luar biasa menderita ketika mendengar Tayuya menggantung dirinya, sampai mati. Setiap mengingat itu aku menangis pilu. Dia seorang gadis perawan yang diperkosa berkali-kali setiap hari di kamp tawanan Jepang. Aku menangisi Tayuya bukan karena dia Belanda, tetapi karena dia manusia juga! Terlebih lagi dia saudara sepupuku sendiri. Aku selalu mendoakan jiwanya agar tenang di alam baka sana._

_Sasuke, kamu jangan lupa, Muhammad Husni Thamrin pun berayahkan Belanda totok, dan bahkan Danudirja Setiabudi hanya seperempat Jawa, terlebih lagi Multatuli yang Belanda totok. Tapi mereka yang meletakkan sendi-sendi perjuangan demi kemerdekaan Indonesia. Bagian mana dari mereka yang mengkhianati perjuangan? Kebangsaan seseorang bukan ditentukan dari darah yang dikandungnya, tapi dari kecintaan terhadap tanah airnya. Dan tanah airku hanya Indonesia. Kamu tahu aku terdampar di Holland bukan karena mauku!_

_Sasuke, jangan membenci aku hanya karena setengah darahku. Aku tahu kamu bukan orang yang picik. Kamu tahu tidak ada satu pun makhluk di dunia ini yang bisa menentukan bagaimana mereka dilahirkan ke dunia._

_Tolong balas suratku, jangan marah kepadaku sebab aku bukan Ratu Belanda yang tidak mengakui kemerdekaan Indonesia._

_Lief,_

_Sakura Haruno._

_._

Membaca surat ini aku hampir menangis. Perang memang brutal dan hanya menyisakan kepedihan. Aku juga mulai merasa kesal kepada Sasuke, kalau itu memang benar alasan dia marah kepada Sakura. Mungkinkah karena darah muda Sasuke yang bergelora dan ia sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, ia mulai memandang Sakura sama dengan orang-orang Belanda lainnya. Orang Belanda yang tidak mengerti perjuangan Rakyat Indonesia. Orang Belanda yang hanya melihat Indonesia sebagai komoditi dagangnya, yang bisa dihisap habis-habisan, dan rakyatnya adalah budak mereka?

Memang Sakura setengah Belanda secara biologis, tapi jiwanya seratus persen Indonesia. Ah, tahu apa aku?

.

_Leeuwarden, 5 Februari 1947_

_Teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha tercinta,_

_Kalau berita yang kudengar ini memang benar, lebih baik aku memilih untuk percaya bahwa kamu membenciku karena aku setengah Belanda. Sehingga kamu marah dan tidak pernah membalas surat-suratku._

_Oh, Tuhan jangan jadikan tanggal 23 November 1941 sebagai hari terakhir kami bertemu. Aku masih bisa merasakan dengan nyata kehangatan tanganmu ketika menggenggam tanganku. Kemudian kau rapatkan keningmu dengan keningku, lalu kita saling bersandaran. Memajamkan mata sesaat, supaya waktu terasa berhenti, karena kita tahu waktu kita hanya sedikit. Lalu kamu mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan dalam sampai terasa di hati. Kamu hapus airmataku dengan jarimu, kamu bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena kita pasti akan bersama apa pun yang terjadi._

_Kamu tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh ... Kamu sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi ..._

_Marahlah padaku, bencilah aku, apa pun boleh, asalkan jangan mati. Aku rela kita tidak bertemu lagi asalkan kau tidak mati. Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu. Jangan mati sekarang Sasuke, kamu belum menikmati kemerdekaan hasil dari perjuangan panjangmu._

_Lief,_

_Sakura Haruno._

_._

Kali ini aku menangis membaca surat Sakura. Membuatku merasa seperti laki-laki cengeng. Tapi ini terlalu menyedihkan kalau sampai Sasuke gugur di medan perang, dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

...

_Leeuwarden, 28 April 1947_

_Teruntuk Sasuke Uchiha cinta dalam hidupku,_

_Sasuke, aku membutuhkanmu, sangat ..._

_Memikirkanmu saja sudah membuat dadaku terasa terbakar._

_Tolong balas suratku, katakanlah apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Sebaris alinea, satu kalimat, atau satu kata pun sudah cukup untukku. _

_Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hidup jika kamu tidak memaafkanku._

_Sasuke, aku tidak sanggup begini terus ... Aku akan mati, mati untuk bertemu denganmu ..._

_Lief,_

_Sakura Haruno._

_._

Ya, Tuhan, semoga Sakura tidak benar-benar mati. Ia masih terus berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak mati, tapi hanya marah kepadanya. Oh, semoga masih ada amplop merah muda berikutnya yang akan kuterima ...

...

Perasaanku was-was menunggu minggu kedua semenjak surat terakhir kuterima. Dan rasa was-wasku semakin parah, sebab sudah satu bulan berlalu, tapi sama sekali tak ada amplop merah muda masuk dalam rute pengantaranku. Apakah itu adalah surat terakhir dari Sakura? Apakah dia benar-benar mati? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke? Atau jangan-jangan surat untuk Sasuke sudah tidak masuk dalam pengantaranku lagi?

Saking khawatirnya aku mendatangi rumah Sasuke, dengan membawa serta seluruh amplop merah muda yang telah kubaca. Aku berpikir siapa tahu ada amplop merah muda yang tergeletak di teras rumahnya ... Tapi tidak ada, hanya brosur-brosur iklan yang berserakan di atas terasnya―karena aku sudah menghancurkan kotak posnya―. Aku berdiri mematung berpegangan pada pagar rumah itu, pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana, dan tanpa sengaja pagar rumah itu jadi terbuka. Ternyata pagarnya tidak terkunci.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku memasuki teras rumah itu, berikutnya kucoba membuka pintu rumah, ternyata juga tidak dikunci. Pengap, dan debu terasa memasuki hidung ketika kubernapas. Kutelusuri seisi rumah dengan mataku, tak ada satu pun perabotan lagi yang tersisa, kosong, bergema.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku, aku terkejut bukan kepalang sampai hampir terjatuh.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat, dan seketika aku menganga melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pekat, memakai kacamata merah yang menyembunyikan iris _onyx_ tajamnya, dan berparas peranakan Asia-Eropa. Ia memakai _skinny jeans, _menapak tanah dengan sepatu _keds_-nya, dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah amplop merah muda.

"_Excuseer Mij_,"

.

.

~END~


End file.
